confectioncutiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Confectionist Tangerine
Emma Nicole Crawford, also known as her Confectionist alter-ego, Confectionist Tangerine, is one of the main characters in Confection Cuties. She is the younger sister of Hayley Crawford, daughter of Sherri Crawford and Mike Crawford, and her best friend is Candi Love. She attends Mrs. Tinsel's School For Girls, the same school her sister and the others attended when they were younger. She also works at The Love Confection as a sweeper while using her alter-ego. Her best friend is Candi Love. Autumn is first mentioned in Chapter 2, but only appears in Chapter 3. She is the fifth (and last so far) Confectionist to be introduced, and the youngest of the team. Appearance and Personality Personality "She is quite shy unless her sister is around and she is very huggy and clingy with certain people." -Emma's Character profile Emma is overall a shy person, and is afraid and inoffensive most of the time. She is shown to be sort of a pushover; an example was what got explained on Chapter 3, Autumn disappeared as she forcefully ate Candi Love's Ducky Sucky Lollipop, leading her to become a duck and fly away from The Love Confection. However, she seems to feel more comfortable and confident when her sister is around. She is also very kindhearted and gets over most things, just like she completely ignored Candi being jealous of her becoming a confectionist and being the cutest; that Candi eventually became her best friend. ---- Appearance Emma is a seven-year-old little girl, attending Mrs. Tinsel's School for Girls, an elementary school for girls only. She has chocolate brown hair, tied on a small ponytail with the rest of her hair down. She also has light orange-colored eyes. While in school, Emma wears alongside the traditional uniform red earrings and a red bow barrette on her hair. When turned into Tangerine, her hair ribbons become orange, and so does her hair. Development In the very beginning, Emma was not intended to be on the story. However, she seems to share some similarities to two characters by YuniNaoki, her hairstyle seems to be the same as a character made for Yuni's Sailor Moon fanfiction, Eternal Love, Chibi Mars. During the development of Confection Cuties, "Madison" had a very similar hairstyle to Emma's. Also, during the events of Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, Emma was being designed, and during that she was unnamed. During that time, a picture was uploaded on DeviantArt, with a pen doodle of Autumn saying "What's my name, again?". Her first chosen name was Autumn, but later on it got changed to Emma. Before Emma was introduced, her sister Hayley's eye color was orange instead of yellow. As soon as Emma became an official character, Hayley's eyes were made yellow, so Emma could have the orange eyes instead. Family Parents Even if Emma and Hayley's parents are about to divorce, she seems to enjoy them together and is against the divorce, unlike her sister. She is also much more beloving to them, as she discords Hayley's opinion about them, on Hayley and Emma's supper scene. Siblings Emma has a very sisterly bond to Hayley, as she feels more confident around her and wants to become like her one day. Confectionist Tangerine She is firstly introduced as Tangerine in Chapter 3, and also has her first battle in Chapter 5. She was first convinced by Candi to eat the Ducky Sucky Lollipop, turning her into a duckling. After she was found by the Confectionists and Candi near a lake, Toni Love turned her back into a human, and into Confectionist Tangerine. Now she transforms into Tangerine whenever she wants by using her Cupcake Compact (with tangerine-colored Cutie Candies inside). Her weapon is the Tangerine Tambourine, which seems to have offensive power in combat. It might also be possible to play music with it, but it has not been confirmed. Special Skills Tangerine Tambourine Tangerine's weapon is called the Tangerine Tambourine. It has fire-based attacks that can deal a decent amount of damage. It is a magic, round tambourine with six white, yellow and orange sections. It also has white decorations on the side that make it also look like a candy wrapper, and has a golden handle. It can create an attack called Tangerine Tambourine Combustion, in which the tambourine is tossed like a frisbee while burning in fire. It then spins several times around the target, setting it on fire and causing damage, before finally returning to Tangerine. She managed to defeat a monster using this attack in Chapter 5. ---- Gallery File:What_s_my_name_again_by_yuninaoki-d2drq5k.jpg|The pen doodle of Emma, where she didn't have a name yet. File:Pen_doodles_xd_by_yuninaoki-d2e0tvc.jpg|Emma's concept art, including her uniform and duckling form. File:Autumn_casual_wear_by_yuninaoki-d3gkepd.jpg|Emma Crawford in her older casual wear. File:Confectionist_tangerine_quot_hi_quot_by_yuninaoki-d370rax.jpg|Tangerine with her Tangerine Tambourine. File:Tangerine_by_yuninaoki-d324evm.jpg|Tangerine with her tambourine. File:Emma_spring_uniform_by_magical_mama-d2xyach.jpg|Emma in her school uniform. File:Emma_crawford_close_up_by_magical_mama-d2nxv16.jpg|A headshot of Emma. File:Tangerine_day_dream_by_yuninaoki-d2mirfd.jpg|Tangerine, colored with color pencils. File:Autumn_Crawford_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Emma Crawford in her school uniform for Miss Tinsel's School for Girls. File:Emma_casual_wear_by_magical_mama-d2im00h.jpg|Emma with her older casual clothes. File:Confectionist_tangerine_by_yuninaoki-d2hmx2h.jpg|Tangerine's first reveal picture. File:Emma_crawford_by_magical_mama-d2hmvwg.jpg|Emma holding the Ducky Sucky Lollipop concerned. File:Emma_summer_wear_by_magical_mama-d4doygf.jpg|Emma in her summer wear. File:Tangerine.jpg|Tangerine holding her tambourine. File:Chibi_emma_crawford_by_magical_mama-da55pit.jpg|Emma in a "chibi" artstyle. File:Dark_confectionist_tangerine_by_yuninaoki-d9f1q37.jpg|A "Dark" version of Tangerine. Category:Confectionists Category:Characters